The Stars Tore Us Apart
by monkkeyslut
Summary: Sarah never meant for any of this to happen, really. Sarah/Four. For Haley.


**Title: **The Stars Tore Us Apart

** Rating/Warnings: **T

**Character(s): **Four, Six, Seven, Nine, Ella, Crayton, Sarah, Sam

**Pairing(s): **Sarah/John

**Summary: **Sarah never wanted this.

** Disclaimer (if applicable): **I do not own _Lorien Legacies._

**Author's Notes: **Haley, I hope you like this. I know you don't like Sarah all that much anymore, but maybe this'll change your mind. Merry Christmas bb, i love youu~

* * *

><p>Sarah never wanted this. She never wanted to draw them to Paradise. She knew he would escape police custody, she <em>knew<em> he would be fine. But it never occurred to her that maybe, _maybe_ the Mogs may have been watching. The thought had never crossed her mind as she'd been escorted home, or weeks later when it felt like someone was following her. When they'd attacked her that night, burst into her bedroom, she'd ran.

The cellar door was almost hidden behind all the junk and it was deep. Another set of steps led down deeper into the ground, where she developed the majority of her photos. She hid there and she _prayed_ to God that they wouldn't look in there.

But, as Sarah finds out later, luck is hardly ever on her side.

* * *

><p>They come into the cellar with a fierce cry, taking Sarah by her hair and <em>pulling<em> and she shrieks, cries, and she'll beg, but they pull her along anyway.

The bodies of her mother and father litter the kitchen floor; she'd heard their cries and screams. And more and more cop cars show up outside, trying to fend off the attacks, but the Mogadorains have torn apart Paradise. Sarah only hopes Mark made it out okay.

She's caught in front of a camera, eyes bulging as she notices the newscaster woman, looking up from a ditch, cut across her face while she holds her partners camera. She doesn't move to help Sarah. The blonde didn't expect her to, really.

The Mog holding her shouts something at the others in a language she doesn't know, and he pulls her to his van, tossing her inside. Her head cracks dully against the side of the van. She cries.

"Do not cry," a voice says, and Sarah looks up to see one of the smaller Mogs. He looks nothing like the others, just a thick moustache across his mouth and hairy eyebrows. He grins at her with yellow, decaying teeth. "You'll have to save some tears for later."

She sobs.

* * *

><p>"We have something you want."<p>

John turns, eyes meeting the Leader's eyes, and he swiftly kills the Mog he's fighting, launching himself at the Leader. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

He holds up a device, dodging John easily, and he can hear Nine yelling and whooping and Bernie Kosar is throwing a few Mogs around, transformed into a tiger.

The device clicks on, and suddenly all John can hear is screaming.

It's horrible, loud, and familiar.

John stops, eyes trained on the device, and he watches them torture Sarah. _His_ Sarah.

Before John has a chance to say anything or answer Nine or _move_, the Mog is disintegrating, turning to ash all over John's feet, the device tumbling to the soggy ground, turning off.

John looks up, eyes meeting a now-visible Six, a girl that looks to be eighteen, a younger girl, and an older man. "S-Six?"

"John," she murmurs, nodding, and her eyes scan the field, trained on Nine. He comes up beside John, but all John can hear is the screams. The cries.

"Where is Sam?" Six demands and John squats down, plucking the device from the Mog's ashes.

"Probably the exact same place as Sarah."

* * *

><p>Marina, Ella, Crayton. The names ring dully in his head, and he can't stop thinking about Sarah. <em>How did they find her? Was it my fault?<em>

A video goes viral, Crayton says later that night. They crowd around the small laptop, eyes trained on the video and Crayton attempts to hack the system, turn it off, but John can see all the hair on the ground, and the blood from Sam's open mouth, and he can see Sarah's eyes trained on the camera, mouth opening, gurgling, and she says _"John" _like a prayer.

"Who're the aliens now?" A voice says in the video, and Sarah _yells_ like John has never heard before. She shrieks and she fights.

It's then that she weeps, head falling forward as they come toward her again, and Sam yells, fights against his restraints, but it's no use, because they poke and prod him and they laugh. Six pukes.

John? Well John tosses bleach against his eyes and he learns that Marina's a damn good healer.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until we get her."

The last time he'd seen her, she'd been lying in a boneless heap on the ground. The Mog had murmured something about "_Come and get her if you'd like. We don't bite,"_ and John had made up his mind. "I'll go by myself. I will. But I'm not leaving her there. I'm not letting them kill her."

"John," Six begins, eyes swollen and red from crying about Sam. "_Four._ That's what you are—you're number Four. You're not some Romeo going to save his Juliet. We _need_ you—"

"_Sarah_ needs me, Six." He glares, and she glares back just as heatedly.

"No, Five and Eight, _they_ need us. Lorien, _it_ needs you." Marina nods behind Six, and if John wasn't sure, he'd think she had a crush.

"John, she's right."

"_No,"_ he shouts, shoving Six, and she stumbles back, baring her teeth. Before they even get a chance to fight, Crayton is there, pushing them back.

"We're not fighting each other. That's not what we're here for. Four, you really need to go find your girlfriend? Fine; but you've only got a _day_ and we're leaving. We can't waste any more time."

Six growls, slamming the washroom door shut, and John nods. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"It'll disrupt the force field," Crayton says, handing Marina a gun. John nods ,eyes on the Mountain before them. <em>Please be in there. <em>"You'll have ten minutes _tops_ to get in. When you want back out, you'll press this," he hands John something that looks like a pager, and he points to the button. "And I'll let loose another disrupter."

"Got it," John nods, standing, and Nine, Marina and Six stand as well, though Six looks angry. They're all covered in Loric armour, guns and knives strapped to their waists. "We'll be careful."

Crayton nods and Ella steps forward, hugging Marina fiercely. She whispers something in Spanish, something Marina murmurs back, and then they're off.

The force field buzzes, loud and clear, and seconds later, a shock goes through the ground. The teenagers duck, feeling the force of the field being shorted, and Nine takes the lead, opening a ventilation system and crawling through. "Ten minutes, guys."

The halls are all the same, but luckily for them, Nine knows them. With a little help from Six, he can manoeuvre the base like the back of his hand. "They're likely down this hall," he whispers, pressing against the wall while eight or nine Mogs run past. "At least, that's where they tortured me and my Cêpan."

Six nods. She hasn't spoken since the fight with John. "Yes. I remember this hall."

Once the Mogs clear, only leaving two guarding the hall, Nine and Marina jump out, slicing and killing them easily. They hardly make a noise.

Then they're off, running fast down the halls, boots and feet kicking against the ground almost soundlessly. They check each room, listening for screams, calling out in hushed shouts, "_Sam! Sarah!"_

"We're checking in the wrong place," Six stops, nearly colliding with Nine. "We're _checking in the wrong places."_

"What?" Marina says her Spanish accent strong. "What do you mean, Six?"

The brunette turns, eyes locking with John's and he can feel panic creeping up his throat, strangling him. "John, _why_ would they have them in the torture chambers? Why _wouldn't_ they put them into cells?"

He runs.

* * *

><p>Sarah doesn't know how long she waits there. She doesn't remember meeting Sam in this…in this fortress. She remembers, however, the sharp pierce of a knife, the feeling of those scissors against her skin, or the way those…<em>toys<em> had felt inside her. Tearing her insides before they'd healed her with that stone and tried again.

She holds Sam's hand in her own, fingers aching from being snapped and healing in the wrong way, only to be snapped again. "We'll be fine," she tells Sam, but it can't be true. The skeleton in the corner of their cell tells them that. "We'll get out. John will save us."

"I know," Sam is strong. Stronger than she'd ever given him credit for. "I know he's coming."

Time seems to fly by…or maybe it stands still. She's not sure. But soon, she hears boots running down the hall, and voices yelling.

Sam is on his feet in seconds, dragging his broken foot behind him. "_IN HERE. WE'RE IN HERE."_

Someone stops in front of the cell. Someone with short dark hair; a boy, and a girl with long black hair tied into a bun at the base of her head. "Sam? Sarah?"

"Who're you?" Sam asks, and Sarah stands, coming to the gate. She stands a few feet away, knowing how it feels to be electrocuted by the gates. "Are you with John?"

"Nine," the boy says at the same time the girl murmurs, "Seven."

"Right," Sam nods, breathing a sigh of relief, and Sarah almost cries.

"We're getting you out," Seven says, bending down to touch the gate. She doesn't get shocked. "Nine help me lift it."

They both pull it, muscles tight in their t-shirts. It raises a bit, enough for both Sam and Sarah to fit through.

Once they're out, Seven pulls them close, taking each hand in her own. Iciness creeps into Sarah's palm, up her arm and eventually throughout her whole body. Sam shudders, and Sarah watches as his leg straightens, his ankle stops swelling, and his face heals. Sarah's own body feels incredible, like she'd been dipped in the fountain of youth. "Thank you."

"No problem," she grins. Nine grabs her shoulder and turns.

"Six! Four!"

Sarah watches them run closer, eyes trained on John. And suddenly, everything is real. Everything is horrible and real and she can't—she can't breathe. Everything is too much. She can't feel her pain anymore, but she can see herself being tortured, can see the FBI coming and taking John, taking _Sam._ Sarah can see her parent's dead bodies, their blood mixing with the spilled drinks.

Her eyes slip shut, and Sarah falls forward.

* * *

><p>The first time Sarah wakes up, she sees Six's tanned face hanging over hers. The girl sneers, turning away, and Sarah realizes the room she's in is empty of any people. "You better not hurt him again, girl."<p>

She slips back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>She wakes again, screaming her throat raw and scratching at the little girl coming to help her. The young girl backs away quickly, dropping the pitcher of water with a yelp. "Sorry!"<p>

Sarah stares wide-eyed at her. "Where is John?"

"He's uh—_Four!"_

Sarah pushes herself against the wall, dread filling her chest as John steps through the door. His blonde hair has grown out some since she'd last seen him, and a large bandage covers most of his chest. "Hey."

"Hi," she chokes out, tears stinging her eyes. "John, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so _sorry-,"_

"You broke my heart, y'know."

"Oh _God._ I know, John I'm so sorry, okay you have to believe me. I just—I needed things to go back to normal. I needed to stop looking over my shoulder and…and hope you were there. You—you left. You left me and I was alone and scared and _everyone hates me._ Mark was moved to a different school and—and _please_ don't hate me. _Please."_

"Everything," he breathes, stepping forward, arms hanging at his sides. "Everything I have done was for you. Was for this _world._ You _knew_ that—that turning me in would be bad. That I might _die."_

"_And you knew coming back would put me in danger,"_ she shouts, voice hoarse and throat raw. "You _knew_ that coming back to see me was dangerous. I was—I pretended like you never _existed_ and I was _fine_ and then you came back John. I just. I couldn't do it anymore. And then you—you told me that. God, you fucking told me that you almost kissed her—kissed _Six._ And how was I supposed to feel?"

"I don't know," John answers, glaring, crossing his arms. "But you weren't supposed to betray me. Not like that."

"I was _scared."_

"So was I."

"…"

She doesn't say anything else. Her knees are pulled close to her chest, held there by her arms, and she sobs.

The bed weighs down as John sits on it, backing up against the wall along with her. "I'm sorry I didn't take you with me. I'm sorry I put you in danger."

"They killed m-m-my _parents,"_ she sobs, pain from the last few weeks finally releasing its hold on her. "They killed them."

"Sarah…"

"Don't leave me again," she turns to him, face stained with tears and mouth trembling. "I don't care if we're still together or if you love Six or _whatever._ Just don't leave me alone ever again."

"Okay," he nods, voice cracking along with hers, and he takes her into his arms. He's strong and sturdy and he's there, which fills Sarah with so much love and hate and pain that she doesn't know what to do. SO she settles on crying. "I won't let you go again, Sarah."


End file.
